Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Final Frontier
by Blaze Productions
Summary: A violation of the treaties between Romulan, Klingon and Federation were broken by the team up of the Zangyack Empire and the Borg. A war progresses and Captain Picard and the USS Enterprise becomes captive. Stranded on a planet, Riker, Worf, Crusher, Troi, and Geordi meet a warrior who gives them super powers to defeat Warz Gil and save the Federation from a new threat.
1. The Voyage Begins

A/N: So, this is the first Star Trek: The Next Generation fanfic I've written with Super Sentai/Power Rangers within it. This plot is going to be interesting for a lot of things are going to happen. So, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: The characters, Super Sentai, Star Trek, Power Rangers... never were mine or will be. The plot? Yeah, you bet.**

* * *

**Saga 1: The War Begins**

**Voyage 1: A New Battle Begins**

_**Captain's Log Stardate 48192.5**_

_**The Starship Enterprise is leading a fleet of Starships to the Neutral Zone. The moment I thought would never happened, has happened. The Klingons, the Romulans have decided to team up together with the Borg. And apparently, treaties between the Federation and other empires have been broken for various reasons. Starfleet will not tell me. So, I was just given orders to help stop this battle, even if it means sacrificing the fleet into the belly of the beast.**_

"Mr. Data," said Captain Picard, sitting in the Captain's chair of the Enterprise-D, "What's our position?"

"At Warp 8, we should be there in 20 minutes, sir," said Data. The android was looking at the Captain. The captain's looks of anger and ambition were displayed throughout his face. He turned to Commander Riker who was sitting next to him. Commander Riker felt a little bit uneasy. First, the treaties were violated and broken. Second, the two empires teaming up with the Borg is something completely new. This is a challenge for the U.S.S. Enterprise. They may not make it out alive.

"I sense a feeling of fear and sadness throughout the whole ship and the whole fleet, Captain," said Deanna Troi, who was sitting in the chair, on the left side of Captain Picard.

"It's normal," said Picard, looking at her, "I am too."

"I am not scared. Today is a good day to die," said Worf.

Nothing was said on the bridge. Worf's Klingon side was coming out of him. After seven years of being on the ship, they were already to used to it.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

The ships were along the Neutral Zone border. There were three Romulan Battleships, a few Bird of Preys, a Borg Sphere, and a K'Tinga Class battleship. Behind the USS Enteprise, there were 2 Galaxy Class Starships as well as 3 Constellation-Class Starships. Inside the bridge, the lights were flashing bright red. Captain Picard looked at the warships that were coming toward them.

"Open a channel to the fleet," said Picard.

Pressing a few buttons, Worf looked at him, "Channel open."

"Attention all vessels, be prepared to target at the precise coordinates. Fire on my command," said Picard. There was intensity that was going throughout the whole bridge. The K'Tinga Class Battleship was heading toward them on full impulse power. Red beams started to come out of the ship. The ship started rocking.

"Shields are holding," said Worf.

"Are the coordinates locked on to the Battleship?" asked Picard.

"Yes, sir," said Worf.

"Fire all weapons," said Picard.

Immediately, the ships started shooting phasers and photon torpedoes at the K'Tinga Class Battleship. The ship released torpedoes at a few ships as their shields were hit.

"Heavy damage done on the battle cruiser," said Data, looking at the console, "The Richmond and Ranger are moving off and being attacked by Romulan vessels."

"Borg Sphere is coming into location," said the helmsman, which was a girl in a red uniform with blonde hair and brown eyes. Picard nodded, "Helm, take us to intercept with the Borg sphere."

"Sir, there's a fleet of ships that are coming toward this location. They are from an unknown origin," said Worf.

"On screen, Mr. Worf," said Picard.

The visual screen showed a few yellow fighters coming toward them with a big white ship that had horses on either side with laser pistols coming out of them. The white ship also had some kind of weird insignia as they were coming toward the Enterprise. Purple beams were coming out of the ship. The beams were so huge, that the ship was hit hard. Shields started to disappear. The bridge was shaking with explosions on either side.

"Shields are gone. Weapons are gone!" yelled Worf.

"There is critical damage on Decks 25-30, Section 4," said Data, turning to the other rangers.

"Mr. LaForge, emergency power!" said Picard.

In Main Engineering, the crew was damaged from the attack. Smoke and fire was coming out of the stations as the warp core started flashing back and forth. Geordi went to access the consoles, "Sir, the Emergency Power is offline. Engineering is damaged badly."

Suddenly, a few purple beams appeared around Geordi. Geordi turned around as he saw silver magnetic robots. As one went to attack, Geordi grabbed his arm and kicked two of them in the stomach, "Bridge, Intruder Alert. Main Engineering!"

On the main bridge, Worf was looking at the console, "There are intruder alerts all over the ship."

Suddenly, a few purple beams appeared with a few green and red beams. Klingon, Romulan, Borg, and the silver grunts appeared. The turbolift doors opened as Dr. Crusher appeared. The silver armored soldier walked over and grabbed her. Dr. Crusher, before saying anything was thrown with the Captain and the others. As sparks were flying, they noticed a blue beam that materialized in front of them. He was dressed in a white uniform with blue designs. He also wore a white coat with light blue feather-claw like features along them. He had a silver face with blue eyes. He smiled as he twirled around, "Wow, what a wonderful ship!"

"Who are you?" asked Picard.

"Oh, Picard. I'm Commandant Warz Gil of the Zangyack Empire," he said, smiling, "I was the one that pulled the Borg, Romulans, and Klingons together."

"Why?" asked Picard.

Warz Gil laughed. He looked up as the turbolift doors opened. Geordi was thrown to the ground by a few of the soldiers. As he was taken down to where the Captain was, Warz Gil continued, "We planned on getting rid of the Federation because we all believe that the Federation is a waste of garbage. So, me and the other alliances of evil will take this planet, your fleet, and destroy the Federation."

"You plan on destroying the Federation because of power?" asked Riker.

"What you are doing isn't right," said Picard, looking at him, "Can't we negotiate? Make a treaty?"

"Oh no, treaties don't exist anymore. We decided to violate the treaties. A revolution has begun, Captain," said Warz Gil, smiling, "And this ship and the other ships now belong to the Zangyack Empire."

Deanna stood up as she looked at Picard, "Captain, I sense nothing in him. Only pure evil."

Warz Gil smiled as he walked toward her. She turned around as he put his hand under her chin, "For someone so sexy, you don't know me."

Deanna looked at him, "I'm half Betazoid. I can read your thoughts and sense your feelings."

Warz Gil laughed. Deanna turned to Warz Gil as he walked down toward the viewscreen, "Whatever works for you. Anyway, Captain. As of Stardate 48192.5, this starship is mine and the others are part of Zangyack."

Picard turned to him, "You will not have access to this ship. Computer, begin auto d-."

Immediately, a Borg drone threw him on the ground. Data turned around as he started fighting with the grunts. Worf took out his phaser and started shooting a few of the drones. As a massive battle broke out, Data turned around toward Riker who was being thrown down, "Sir, we need to separate the ship!"

Riker turned around as he threw a punch at the Klingon grunt. He then took out a phaser and shot the Klingons that were on the bridge, "I'm not leaving you Data."

"It's the only way," said Data.

As he reached for the console, Data yelled as he was being strangled by the Romulans. He gripped the Romulan's hand and threw him on the ground. Data pressed a few buttons and activated the separation system. Immediately, the computer voice started activating.

**"Starship Separation in 4 minutes, 30 seconds."**

Warz Gil turned around, seeing Data. He released a blue lightning bolt. Data started shaking with electricity as he landed on the ground. Deanna stood there in shock as she ran over to him. Picking him up, Dr. Crusher rushed over toward her, "His circuits are burnt out."

Geordi hopped over as he grabbed Data. While Riker and Worf were dealing with the battle, they were heading toward the turbolift by the helm station. Immediately, Worf and Riker turned around as they were shooting phasers. Riker and Worf jumped over them into the turbolift. Worf found a blue detonation device and threw it at the bridge. As the turbolift headed toward the Battle Bridge, the Main Bridge had a tiny explosion. Warz Gil turned around as he looked at them.

"Don't just sit there! Get them! Don't let them separate the ship!"

* * *

The turbolift doors opened. As Data was slumped to the ground, the countdown was still continuing. Worf, who was at the Tactical console, turned to Commander Riker, "Sir, the Constellation is ready to transport the civilians."

"Begin evacuations," said Riker.

**Starship Separation in 2 minutes, 30 seconds**

"Evacuations has begun," said Geordi, looking at the engineering screens at his station, "We will just make it."

Deanna, who was at the helm, turned as Dr. Crusher was at Operations, "Commander, Warz Gil's drones are heading throughout the Saucer Section and heading to the Stardrive Section."

"Computer, activate forcefields in between Stardrive and Saucer section," said Riker.

A communication link activated and the screen to the Main Bridge appeared. Warz Gil turned to him as he had the Captain tied to his chair. Warz Gil looked at Riker, "Commander Riker, if you think you will be able to save yourselves from the Zangyack Empire, you must be mistaken."

"I won't let you take the Enterprise," said Riker, "I plan to get the Enterprise back in one piece. But, after we retreat from you."

**Starship Separation in 1 minute**

"Sir, the drones are trying to fry the force field circuits," said Dr. Crusher.

"All civilians are on board the Constellation. They are leaving orbit," said Geordi.

Riker nodded, "Deanna, set a course for Federation Space. Course 188, Mark 105 upon separation."

Immediately, an alarm sensor appeared on Crusher's console. Dr. Crusher pressed a button as she turned to Riker, "They are just about to enter the Stardrive Section."

**Separation in progress**

The rangers turned around as they saw the Enterprise break apart. The saucer began to detach from the stardrive section. The saucer lifted up as the docking clamps began to shrink into the Stardrive Section. A few of the drones screamed as they were flying into space. As the saucer separated completely, the Stardrive section started turning around.

"Warp Engines online?" asked Riker.

"I could only give you Warp 1," said Geordi.

"Engage!" said Riker.

As Deanna pressed a few buttons, the Stardrive section of the Enterprise turned around. As the nacelles charged to go to warp, a purple beam from the Zangyack Ship headed straight toward the starboard nacelle. Among going into warp, the beam hit the nacelle. The starboard warp nacelle was damaged. A line of flames appeared as the Enterprise was now going on full impulse power with the ship gaining pursuit.

"Now entering Federation Space," said Dr. Crusher.

"Starboard Nacelle is inoperative," said Geordi, "Warp Drive inoperative."

*BOOM*

The Zangyack Ship started shooting the ship repeatedly. Suddenly, the port nacelle exploded from the beams. Fire and smoke were flying from the ship as they were heading straight into a planet.

"Helm Control is offline!" yelled Deanna.

The whole ship started shaking as they were burning up into the atmosphere. Geordi held on to his console as Riker gripped on to the chair. They knew what was going to happen: an emergency landing. As the ship started buckling, they saw a canyon that they were heading. As Deanna held the nose up to make it an easy landing, the crew watched as they landed in the crest of the canyon. Immediately, they felt a little bumpiness. The canyon was so rocky, that the speed started to slow down. Everyone landed on the ground as the stardrive section was heading toward the rocky wall. Riker looked up. They were slowing down, but was it fast enough that the ship didn't collapse? Eventually, as the stardrive section slowed down it crashed into the wall. The front of the stardrive section was heavily damaged. Immediately, the group fell on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Damn!" yelled Warz Gil, on the saucer section of the Enterprise, "I wanted that Stardrive Section! Damn Riker."

As he sat down in the First Officer chair, the other Federation Ships began to follow the Enterprise into Federation Space with only a few vessels behind them that were part of the Klingon, Romulan, and Borg. Picard woke up. He noticed Warz Gil commanding the vessel. He noticed that he was caught in the ropes. Warz Gil turned around as he saw Captain Picard. He was officially angry.

"Why, Captain. Glad you are awake," said Warz Gil.

"Where's the crew?" asked Picard.

"Simple," said Warz Gil, "Riker and the others escaped using starship separation."

Picard nodded, "I'm not surprised. He did the right thing."

Warz Gil grumbled as he looked at him. Picard smiled. Warz Gil looked at him, "What?"

Picard looked at him. He had a stone cold look on his face, "You don't scare me."

Warz Gil laughed, "We'll see when there's an invasion on Earth. Tactical, hail everyone!"

The silver soldier nodded as he pressed the button, "Now here this, set a course for Earth!"

Immediately, the fleet was moving as quickly as possible toward Earth.

* * *

Time passed. As the ship was still standing, the systems were offline. Riker woke up on the ground with a gash on his head. As he carefully got up, he looked around to see the others also struggling to get up from the impact. He walked over, helping Deanna wake up. Dr. Crusher opened her eyes as she slowly lifted her head from the console.

"Everyone alright?" asked Riker.

"Yeah," said Dr. Crusher, taking out her medical scanner. Deanna shook her head as she lifted her head from the console. Worf nodded as he carefully got up. Geordi rubbed his head as he got up from the ground.

"We need to find out where we are," said Riker, heading toward the turbolift. However, the turbolift stopped working. He turned toward the officers, "We are trapped here."

"If all systems are offline except the main lights," said Geordi, "Life support is offline too."

Riker sighed, "Great. That's just great."

Immediately, they heard a roaring sound. The officers turned around as a white light enveloped them. The white light turned into the sun as they appeared on top of the canyon. The officers looked at each other. Data was still hunched over Geordi's shoulder. As they continued their walk, they stopped walking. Commander Riker looked at the figure straight in front of him. He stood in a white cloak and he was wearing an all red suit underneath.

"I'm Commander Riker of the Federation Starship-," he started to say.

"I know, William Riker," he said, "I know each and every one of you."

The officers looked at the person, "Beverly Crusher, Geordi LaForge, William Riker, Worf, Deanna Troi... the beginning of your journey to defeat Warz Gil from destroying the Federation begins... now."

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Picard: No! What are you doing?**

**Warz Gil: Earth is mine! **

**Borg Queen: We need to infest Starfleet Command.**

**Riker: Why are we here?  
**

**?: I'm here to give you powers to defeat Warz Gil from the empire.**

**Warz Gil: No way!  
**

**Riker: Your reign of terror ends here, Warz Gil! **

**Chapter 2: Gokai Change!**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so this is the first chapter. I'm sorry that I rushed it. But, I thought it would be great to develop the plot later as to how Warz Gil got to the 24th Century in the first place. Anyway, feel free to review.


	2. Gokai Change!

A/N: Hey, guys. So let's continue the series.

**Voyage 2: Gokai Change!**

"I can't believe they stole the stardrive section of the Enterprise," said Warz Gil, turning to the bridge officers of the saucer section. The Gormin aka the silver soldiers were now taking the bridge while Captain Picard is tied up in the Captain's chair.

"Do you really think that you will be able to do this?" asked Picard, "Starfleet Command is on its way to destroy you."

Warz Gil laughed, "Apparently, you don't know."

Picard looked at him with a confused look. Warz Gil stepped down and twirled around, looking at the Captain.

"Captain, I don't mean to hurt you in any way, but while you were coming to attack us, Starfleet Command got attacked by the Romulans and the Klingons. Your crew is heading back to a trap!"

Picard looked at Warz Gil, "A trap?"

"Yes. It was all in the plan. If we stole the Enterprise, we can use its power to destroy the other areas. We can have Cardassia and the Ferengi join us."

"I can't believe you would turn all the empires against the Federation!" yelled Picard, "You are probably the worst enemy I have never met."

"Oh, trust me," said Warz Gil, "I'm a lot more sadistic than you think."

He turned to the helm, "Gormin, set a course for Earth, maximum warp. Begin the destruction."

* * *

Meanwhile…

The stardrive section of the Enterprise was badly damaged. It was sitting in the cliffs as the rangers were looking at a mysterious man, who came down to speak with them.

"The beginning of our journey?" asked Dr. Crusher, looking at the mysterious figure, "What are you talking about? We are Starfleet Officers with duties and responsibilities."

The figure looked at her. He shook his head, "You were Starfleet Officers. As of today, Starfleet Command has disbanded."

Commander Riker looked at him. He shook his hand, "That is impossible. Why?"

"Because the Federation is being destroyed by the Zangyack Empire, who have expanded to work with the Borg, Klingons and Romulans," said the figure, "Next thing, they will be asking the Ferengi and the Cardassians to join them."

Deanna looked at the figure, "Are you saying that there's a universal war on our hands because of the empire?"

"Yes," said the figure, "And I expected that your starship would be in trouble."

"Well," said Geordi, "We need to repair the ship and get back to Federation Space so we can rebel."

"Your ship's warp nacelles are heavily damaged," said the figure. Geordi's face sank a little bit. Worf growled as he walked toward the figure. Riker went to restrain him, but Worf pushed him away, "No offense, sir, but, since we aren't Starfleet officers anymore, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Riker looked at him, "We may not be, but killing him isn't the answer."

"And if you do you won't have the access to powers that I have to give you," said the figure.

"Powers?" asked Geordi, trying to hold Data, "What kind of powers?"

The figure reached into his pocket. In his pocket, there were five colored keys. Throwing them, the keys were heading toward them. Riker grabbed the red key, Worf had a blue key, Dr. Crusher got a yellow key, Geordi caught a green key and Deanna grabbed a pink key.

"What are these?" asked Riker.

"Ranger Keys," said the figure.

"Ranger Key?" asked Deanna, looking at the key, "What will these keys do to help us?"

"They are the keys to transform into the Super Sentai," said the figure, "They are multi-colored warriors of truth and justice that fought on the planet Earth. They disbanded after defeating the great evils. I have been their keeper. I thought I would never have to use these. But, now I have to."

Dr. Crusher looked at him, "You expect us to transform into powerful warriors?"

"Yes," he said. A red aura surrounded him as five cell phones appeared out of his body. They were bright gold and black with numbers on them, "These are your Mobirates. Use the keys and morphers to transform."

"Transformation," said Geordi, "How will that solve our problem in finding the Captain?"

The mysterious man turned around. As he disappeared, the officers were looking around, they noticed that it was nothing but desert.

"Great," said Riker, "Just great. He just left us here to rot."

Suddenly, the earth started shaking. The officers turned around as they saw the stardrive section of the Enterprise lift up from the ground. They stood there in shock as it started to disappear. A green aura came over the ship as it disappeared into the sky.

"Well, there goes our only way of escape," said Dr. Crusher.

As the ships were moving in toward the red planet, the ship scanners on the Tactical Station of the Enterprise started bleeping. One of the Gormin looked up and turned to Warz Gil, "Commander, there are six life signs. Supposedly, they are the six crew members of the USS Enterprise that have stole the ship!"

"Standard orbit! Target the planet! Fire!" yelled Warz Gil.

The saucer section of the Enterprise released a spread of phasers. The Klingons and the Romulan Ships also released beams of energy.

Down below, Riker looked up. A golden beam was heading straight for them. As everyone hit the deck, explosions appeared. Immediately, a bombardment of explosions surrounded them. Troi and Crusher yelled as they hit the deck while Worf, Riker, Geordi, and Data (who was still unconscious) flipped and landed on the ground. As more explosions occurred, Riker noticed a Bird of Prey landing on the ground. A group of Klingons materialized from the ground with Warz Gil who appeared in front.

"So, how does it like to finally be destroyed?" asked Warz Gil.

The officers looked at each other. Warz Gil lifted his hand and snapped his finger. Immediately, an attack pattern was used. The Klingons took out their phasers. Firing them, everyone ducked. Geordi pushed Data's body to the side. Turning around, he noticed two of them coming toward him. Geordi ducked as the Klingon swung his fist. He kicked the Klingon in the stomach and withdrew the blade the Klingon had. Stabbing the Klingon, Warz Gil turned around as he released a blue bolt of lightning. Geordi yelled as he was in a field of explosions.

"Geordi!" yelled Deanna.

The fighting stopped. Flames simmered down a little bit. However, he walked forward. However, Geordi was not in a Starfleet Uniform. He wore a green pirate outfit with black suit with a white ranger key and two blades behind it. He had a green jacket it over the black suit with white gloves and green boots. He had a golden belt with a buckle. He then had a helmet which was green with a black visor.

"Whoa!" said Riker, "It is real."

Warz Gil stood there in shock, "Gokaiger? Impossible!"

"So, you thought you could have easily destroyed me?" asked Geordi, looking at his hands, "I feel pretty cool in this uniform."

As the Klingon took out his two-handed blade weapon at Geordi, Geordi took out a red blaster and pulled the trigger a few times. The Klingon fell to the floor.

"I can't believe it," said Warz Gil. Riker turned around as he saw the red ranger key that was in his pocket. As the Romulan went after Riker, Riker punched him in the stomach. He activated the key and opened the Mobirate, "Gokai Change!"

Warz Gil stood in shock as a red aura surrounded Commander Riker. It was the red version of the suit.

"Gokai Change!" yelled Worf, using the blue key. He transformed into the blue version of the other suits.

Dr. Crusher and Deanna took out their keys and Mobirates as the Gormin tried to punch them, "Gokai Change!"

_**GOKAIGER!**_

Transforming, the battle began. Riker took out the pistol on his left and started shooting the Gormin, and some of the Romulans. As more of the Klingons rushed toward Riker, Riker dodged the attack and shot four of them.

Worf growled as he pummeled the Klingons. As one came with the two-handed blade, Worf took out a saber, which was red just like the blaster. He blocked the blade and cut across the Klingons with his saber and shot the Klingons coming toward him. As one jumped up, he shot him and slashed him down the middle. The Klingon landed on the ground.

"So much for an honorable battle," said Worf.

Meanwhile, Deanna and Dr. Crusher landed on the ground. As the Klingons were coming toward them, the ladies have their blasters and swords in hand.

"Want to switch? I get the swords," said Dr. Crusher.

"Okay, doctor," said Deanna, throwing her saber while Dr. Crusher threw the blaster. As they caught the weapons, Deanna turned around and started shooting the Klingons and the Romulans. Meanwhile, Dr. Crusher slashed the Gormin twice and turned around. She put the blades together like a baton and slashed each one as it came toward her.

"You won't need medical attention much longer," said Dr. Crusher. She noticed as she touched the blade, a yellow line was coming from her hand to the blade. The blades were bright yellow as she slashed twice. Like a domino effect, the Gormin exploded into pieces.

The small group of Klingons, Romulans, and Gormin stood there as the rangers went to attack. However, as they went, they stopped as their keys began glowing.

"_Gokaiger, insert the keys into the Gokai Saber!"_

Commander Riker nodded as he found a switch on the handle. A key slot appeared. The others followed suit and put the keys into the saber.

_**Final Wave!  
**_

"Gokai Slash!"

Five slashes came out of their sabers. The group of Gormin exploded into pieces. Warz Gil stood there angrily as the Gokaiger transformed back into Starfleet Officers. Warz Gil stood in front of them, "You have officially started war against us. I for one will not be destroyed."

A blue aura surrounded him as he disappeared into the sand. Geordi laughed as he looked at the others, "We did it!"

"That was excellent that we managed to start an attack," said Deanna.

"I agree," said Dr. Crusher, "But, we must get Captain Picard back."

"The doctor's right," said Riker. Walking over, he went to pick up Data's body, which was surprisingly left untouched. As Worf and Geordi went to help him, they felt a massive blast of wind coming toward them.

"What's that?" asked Riker.

The group turned around. Immediately, a red pirate ship magically appeared in the sky. As the ship landed on the ground, a black anchor came out of the ship and smacked into the ground. The officers immediately were beginning to glow blue as their bodies materialized.

Inside, the bridge of the Gokai Galleon was a lot more advanced. There were the Captain's chair, the helm and operations officer stations in front of the bridge with tactical in the back. There was even a place to eat dinner in the back as well as a lounge. In the front to the left was the transporter. As the beams materialized, the officers were amazed as they looked at the ship.

"No way," said Geordi, "These stations look exactly like the Battle Bridge."

Worf nodded as he took Data and threw him down on the couch. The others were looking at him as Worf snarled, "Sorry, I was a little…"

"It's okay, Mr. Worf," said Riker, walking toward the Captain's chair. As he went to sit down, there was a brown chest that had five keys still in the chest. It was exactly like the Ranger Keys. Worf went over to his station. There was a red beeping noise.

"There's a message," said Worf.

"On screen," said Riker.

The screen popped open. Immediately, a picture of the same person who gave them the keys appeared.

"Hello, Commander Riker. I used my power and the Stardrive Section of the USS Enterprise to transform this ship into the Gokai Galleon. I advanced it using 24th Century Technology," he said, "In addition, if you look at the Ops Station."

Geordi sat down as he was looking at the operations station. On the panel, there was a red button. He looked at it, "What does this button do?"

"That button activates the other four mecha. You see, rangers…"

BZZT… BZZT…

"We lost touch with him," said Worf.

"Get him back," said Riker, "Doctor, how soon can we get Data back online?"

"It depends," said Dr. Crusher, "We have limited supplies here."

"We need to find a place where we can get food too," said Deanna, "There are no replicators on the ship."

"Damn," said Riker, "Geordi, where is the nearest Starbase that's not destroyed?"

Geordi sighed as he pressed a few buttons, "Starbase 74 is not affected at all. But, they could be an immediate threat. We should probably go."

"Right," said Riker, "Set a course… Warp 4."

"Aye, sir," said Geordi, pressing a few buttons.

"Engage!" said Riker.

Immediately, the Gokai Galleon's engines began to activate as the ship went into warp speed. Riker sighed as he looked at the vessel, "For a ship like this, it has warp engines."

"I still want to know what the red button does," said Geordi. He then noticed a console to the right of riker, "Permission to do research?"

"Granted," said Riker, "Deanna, take the helm."

The counselor smiled as she walked over to the helm station to drive the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The fleet of vessels were flying toward Earth. Warz Gil screamed as he was running around the main bridge of the Enterprise.

"I guess my crew was a lot more stronger than you think, Warz Gil," said Picard.

"Shut up," said Warz Gil, "How dare they use the Gokaiger power on me! They will pay for what they have done!"

He turned toward Picard and walked over to him, "Let me tell you something, Captain. They are now my first priority. If they interfere with my plan, this whole empire will fall!"

"Sir, there's a Starfleet base at Mark 247, point 4. Starbase 74," said the Gormin.

"Okay," said Warz Gil, "Open a channel to the Grand Horse. It's time I send a monster to Starbase 74 and start conquering the Federation!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Warz Gil: Attack the Starbase!**

**Riker: Great… just when we thought we could get people to escape.**

**?: Gokaiger, your reign of rebellion ends here.**

**Officers: Gokai Change**

**Riker: Great… he got bigger.  
**

**Geordi: I think it's time to use that button!**

**Chapter 3: Starbase 74! Unleash, Gokai Mecha!  
**

**Riker: Let's show them! **


End file.
